Who Lives in A Pineapple in Feudal Japan
by jessiej1993
Summary: Spongebob and Inuyasha crossover. Very funny. Confusing for people in it, amusing for the people reading it. read and enjoy
1. Pineapple hut

-1One day all the characters from Spongebob and Inuyasha were together in a pineapple shaped hut in Japan.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Patrick screamed.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Inuyasha yelled back at him.

"How did we all get here?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure.." Sesshomaru said.

"Well I'll say…this is rather odd." Sandy stated in her Texan accent. Everyone agreed.

"Huh? What is this place? I shall become ruler of this new land!" Plankton exclaimed and laughed evilly. Kagome then squished him by accident.

"Salutations acquaintances." Spongebob said.

"Yumm…cheese," Shippo said as he went after Spongebob. Patrick walked over by Jaken and yanked his staff out of his hands.

"Hey this is cool. I can use this when I go golfing except this might get in the way…" Patrick said as he began to pull the hair off of the man's face on the staff.

"Huh...HEY! MY STAFF!" Jaken shouted while trying to jump up to reach Patrick.

"Hey do you guys have any money?" Mr. Crabs asked.

"Greedy bastard!" Inuyasha said back to him.

Kikyo sat in the corner of the room on a little chair, "I just don't understand. What is the point of this? Is this Naraku's doing?" Kikyo asked herself.

"How can it be my doing…if I am standing right here!" Naraku yelled at Kikyo.

"Why are you so tiny?" Rin asked Plankton who was peeling himself off of the ground after being squished.

"Because I am a plankton and plankton are…" Plankton began to give Rin a mini science lesson about microscopic wonders of the ocean. The room was filling with a very loud din because everyone was confused and had no idea what was going on.

"OK EVERYBODY," Spongebob gotten everyone's attention, "I know how to fix this…I say, lets all have a crabby patty."

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked with an attitude.

"Its an extremely good sandwich I sell…" Mr. Crabs started but was interrupted.

"HA! Like I would even pay you a cent. You stupid beggar. The only thing you care about is money!" The whole room filled with lots of noise again. It might take a while to calm everyone down….

So how do you like my new story people? Please send me a review.


	2. The Door!

-1After three hours of confusion, everyone decided to introduce each other.

"Ok, so we know everybody's names. Now what do we do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lets leave!" Patrick said as he walked to the door and tried to open it. He couldn't open it and started to attack it like a mad dog.

"Patrick calm down, let me have a go at it," Sandy demanded as Patrick calmed down and stepped away from the door, "Shucks…it's locked."

"You've got to be kidding me! Let me see that." Koga said as he began to jiggle the door knob.

"How many idiots does it take to open a door?" Inuyasha jokingly asked as he walked over to the door and attempted to open the door but he failed.

"Apparently it doesn't take four idiots to open a door…" Sesshomaru spoke as he shook his head.

"MOVE YOU MORONS! Let the master at it…" Naraku cracked his fingers and stretched his shoulders as he prepared to face the door nobody could open. With all his might, he began to turn the door knob. It didn't open. Then Miroku came over and opened the door with ease.

"You were turning the door knob the wrong way…." Miroku shook his head. So the Inu gang and the characters from Spongebob left the hut and headed through the village.

"Where are we going?" Squidward asked in a more caring tone than usual.

"Anywhere you like. We didn't say you had to follow us…" Inuyasha told Squidward. Some people began to walk there different ways but others continued to follow.

"So what are we going to do?" Spongebob asked.

"Were are going to head off into the forest to find this guy named Naraku. When it gets dark we are going to set up camp." Miroku replied. Spongebob started to get all hyper.

"CAMPING! Whoo! This calls for The Campfire Song Song…" Randomly, a ukulele appears in Spongebob's hands as he begins to sing "The Campfire Song Song…". Miroku then tackles him, violently pulls the ukulele out of his hands, and stepped on his face as he ran over to the large rock about a foot away. Everyone stared at him weirdly as he smashed the ukulele into 5 million pieces over the rock. Miroku took a deep breathe and looked at everyone.

"What?! Don't look at me like that! I have issues with ukuleles…."

FLASHBACK

Miroku's mom comes back from vacation on some kind of faraway island. Miroku then brakes one of the souvenir vase she brought back.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She pulls him over his lap and begins to smack him in the ass with a ukulele.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"Ok, Lets get going…I think Miroku is better now…" Kagome took a guess as she begin to start walking again. Everyone else followed.

Hey everyone…I'm not sure if I was correct from that one episode "The Campfire Song Song" I thought it was that but I might be wrong. If so please correct me.


	3. Nazis and Fire!

-1Patrick, who was following Sesshomaru's gang along with Squidward, began to sing.

"I'm being swallowed by a boa constrictor, I'm being swallowed by a boa constrictor, and I don't like it very much…"

"_Who would like it?" _Jaken thought as he listened to the stupid song and Patrick began to dance.

"OH NO! HE SWALLOWED MY TOE!" Patrick scream as if it was really happening, "OH GEE, HE'S UP TO MY KNEE! OH FIDDLE, HE'S UP TO MY MIDDLE! OH HECK, HE'S UP TO MY NECK. OH DREAD, HE SWALLOWED MY HEAD!!!!!!" Patrick then stopped breathing and started to turn blue.

"Umm…Mr. Patrick Sir? You are not being swallowed by a boa constrictor." Rin innocently said.

"Yeah Patrick. Stop being a moron…" Squidward sounded annoyed. Sesshomaru stayed silent for he ignored all of this as if it wasn't happening. Randomly, a genie appears causing Patrick to finally breath.

"Ooo! A genie! Wish…Wish…WISH!!!" Patrick shouted so loud that all the birds in the trees flew away.

"You have one wish." The genie spoke.

"I wish we were all in a World War II movie!" Squidward made an attempt to stop him but it was too late. POOF!

"Where are we?" Sesshomaru asked in a confused tone as he looked at the destroyed land around them. Suddenly, the Nazi army comes marching in. Patrick is driving a huge tank with a swastika on it. He laughed senselessly as he ran over about 10 soldiers with the tank because he didn't know how to operate it. Patrick than ran over Squidward and kept going and ran over Jaken. Then, hit the reverse button by accident and ran Jaken over again. Then he hit the button and the tank drove forward he did this process about 10 more times until he figured out what it meant.

"Oh, so this button drives forward and the other goes back." Everybody shook their heads because he was so stupid. As for Jaken, we cant say he is as flat as a pancake because he is a little flatter than that…..

MEANWHILE

"Why are we following you guys?" Sandy asked Naraku.

"Because…" Naraku replied with an incomplete answer.

"Stop asking questions! He does not have to answer to anyone. He is the great evil Naraku and I will soon be his great evil sidekick!" Plankton exclaimed.

"Well gee the only thing I wanna know is how to get home." Sandy said.

"Oh…we'll get ya home.."

MEANWHILE

The sun was beginning to descend as the Inu gang and Spongebob began to set camp.

"Now can I sing??" Spongebob couldn't wait.

"Fine…" Everyone said. Spongebob then grabbed two rocks and started rubbing and clapping them together.

"Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song…" He began and stared at him weirdly because the campfire wasn't even lit yet. Two minutes later… "C A M P F I R E S O N G song! Sing with me."

Inuyasha joined in, "C A M P F I R E S O N G song!" When the song was over, Spongebob accidently set Miroku on fire because when he was rubbing the rocks and they sparked.

"AHHH!!!" Miroku screamed as he ran around like an idiot. Miroku accidentally while trying to put out the fire, rolled over Shippo setting him on fire. They both rolled on the ground trying to make the flames cease. Shippo the rolled over the logs which was going to be their campfire and set them on fire. Everyone who wasn't on fire cheered. Finally, it began to rain, relieving the burning idiots.

Personally, I think I did a very good job on this chapter. What do you think?


	4. Evil on an island

-1After about a half hour, Sesshomaru had killed most of the German army without the help of the mad tank driver Patrick. He grabbed some of the soldiers and cracked their necks but others he just cut them and let them bleed. Randomly in the middle of Sesshomaru's killing spree, Patrick runs him over. Sesshomaru automatically peeled himself off the ground and chased Patrick.

"HOW DARE YOU….YOU STUPID PINK THING!" Patrick tried to get away from him but he caught up and grabbed the back of the tank, lifted it up in the air, and threw it on the ground upside down crushing Patrick. Rin saw this and got upset.

"No! My Lord! Why.." Rin began to cry, "Why did you kill him?"

"Rin, you didn't even know him. Wait…who said he died. He is definitely still…" Sesshomaru was interrupted by a load happy yell.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" Sesshomaru smirked evilly at his chance for even more revenge for getting run over.

MEANWHILE

Kagome was treating Miroku's and Shippo's burns while Spongebob apologized.

"I am so sorry. I cant tell you how sorry I am…I am so so so sorry…." Spongebob was really annoying Miroku.

"Ok I get it." Miroku said though it did not stop him. Spongebob began crying.

"Soo…sorry. SORRY! I AM SORRY SO SORRY…" Inuyasha then slapped him. "Thanks I needed that. So do you understand or do I need to go through this again?"

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed. So after that, there was silence. Kagome still continued to treat their burns. Finally, she finished bandaging Miroku and said "All done! Your ready to go!" And she slapped him in the back causing him pain, "Ooops…." Randomly, Sandy and Plankton walk onto the scene.

"Hey where were you guys?" Spongebob asked.

"Hell, we were following this evil dude and this STUPID MICROSCOPIC CRITTER almost got us killed!" Sandy angrily exclaimed as she stepped and Plankton. She then began to jump up and down on him and stomp with all her might.

"Ouch…" Plankton barely mumbled from underneath the dirt.

"That wasn't very nice…" Spongebob said.

"You were with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked excitedly.

"Yes, I believe that was his name…" Sandy replied.

"Well, where was he or do you know where he went?"

"He said something about going down south….and living on island…peacefully.

"WHAT?!" Everyone was shocked.

"Yes, I know. It sounds weird, but its true. And because he said that Plankton got mad because he looked up to him because he thought he was extremely evil. And yeah we were threatened by that wind lady and then we ran away." Sandy explained to everyone.

"He must be up to something." Miroku stated and everyone nodded.

"Naraku might be planning something and needs to get away from everyone." Sango added.

"Maybe he is building a castle on this island and making himself stronger." Shippo said. Nobody could just accept that maybe he was actually giving up on evil. Sandy didn't want to say anything because everyone probably wouldn't listen because they all had their own opinion. So many possibilities, what was true?


	5. EEEVILL!

-1Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were hiding in a closet in the hut. They were so old that they were afraid. One of the villagers came inside, calmed them down, and brought them outside.

"So where's the villains?" Mermaid Man asked the man that got them to come outside.

"Well there's this evil demon dude named Naraku and he destroys villages and stuff like that." The villager replied. Mermaid Man then began to throw a fit.

"EE…EEEE….EEEEVVVILLL!!!" He rolled on the floor screaming. Barnacle Boy sighed.

"You just had to tell him…." He said to the villager.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any problems…I mean…"

"Just go away now…just leave…."

MEANWHILE

Everyone in the Inu gang, which now included Sandy, Spongebob, and Plankton, headed off to this island. They followed a map that Naraku gave to Sandy because he said that her and her friends could visit.

"Yay! Were going on vacation!" Spongebob said as he put a pair of hot shades on.

"This is a trap! Trust me it is. I can't believe he would be so stupid though…I mean c'mon an island!" Inuyasha shouted.

"That's because he isn't planning anything…He went good. And he's married to some woman with long silver hair. He showed me a mini portrait he keeps in his pocket." Sandy defended.

"Are you serious?" Miroku asked, "Man how pretty is this chick of his?" Miroku was punched by Sango.

"Great…partners in crime." Kagome said.

"I wonder who this person he is married to could possibly be…" Shippo wondered while sitting on Kagome's shoulder. Everyone was confused. Finally they reached the shore which they should find a boat to board to get to the island. There was a little tiny row boat that looked like it could barely fit three people.

"Now what…" Miroku said.

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru was still getting his sweet revenge on Patrick for running him over. He grabbed Patrick's head and smashed him onto the ground and then picked him up and did it again (yes, like Man Ray from the episode when Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy went on vacation). This went on for a long time until Sesshomaru just decided to tie him to a tree and let the Nazi soldiers passing by shoot him. Patrick stuggled to get free but he couldn't. When Sesshomaru let his guard down, Rin pulled out her pocket knife that he gave her and began to cut the rope.

"Don't worry. I'll save you." Rin whispered in Patrick's ear. Then, the ropes fell. "Your free! Go!" Rin exclaimed. He stuggled as if he was still tied up, "I cut the ropes off Mr. Patrick…"

"Oh..sorry I didn't know. He he…" Patrick then blushed. Later, Sesshomaru grew so bored because of everything being so black and white because they were in very old movie. So bored, that he barely even noticed that Patrick was free when he walked past him.

"Hey what's happening?" Patrick said to Sesshomaru while walking past him.

"Nothing much. Wait a minute what the…."

MEANWHILE

"Hi, I'm Mr. Crabs. And I like money." Mr. Crabs introduced himself to a very ugly looking demon. Then demon reached in his back pocket and pulled out a knife, fork, and butter. "Uh oh…"


	6. Rock the boat!

Sesshomaru was yelling at Rin for letting Patrick go.

"Rin, why would you do that?!" Sesshomaru asked the little girl angrily.

"Just because…" She said though this answer was not good enough for Sesshomaru. Rin began walking away from him.

"WHY RIN? WHY? THAT IS NOT AN ANSWER!" He said as he grabbed her to prevent her from walking away. This scared her and she began to cry. Sesshomaru calmed down and apologized.

"Hey does anyone know where Squidward is?" Patrick asked. Nobody knew.

MEANWHILE

After Squidward was run over, one of the soldiers picked him up and brought him to one of the labor camps. They took his shirt, which was the only thing he had on him. Squidward was confused and then they threw him to a machine to work.

"HEY….WHAT THE…THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL…WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?" Squidward shouted but nobody heard, "When I get back to Bikini Bottom, I swear I'm getting me a lawyer and you will all pay!" Basically, this was very stupid of Squidward because nobody in the labor camp spoke English. Eventually, he gave into working. About five minutes later, he got caught on the conveyor belt and was being dragged on the ground as it moved. He tripped a couple workers, soldiers, and knocked down a lot of items that were being made. Things didn't look so good for Squidward.

MEANWHILE

"Stay still!" Sandy demanded. Everyone was squished onto the boat. Sandy stood at the bow of the boat and Sango stood at the edge of the stern. This kept the boat balanced but the only reason they were standing was because there was no room for them. Kagome was sitting on top of Inuyasha, who was laying on Miroku, who was laying on the hard bottom of the wooden row boat. Spongebob was squished in the little storage compartment of the boat. Shippo and Kiara turned the paddles of the boat while Plankton instructed evilly, "ROW!"

Out of nowhere, Spongebob started singing, "Rock the boat!"

"Don't rock the boat, baby." Inuyasha came in.

"Rock the boat!" Miroku came in and everyone started swaying to the beat.

"Don't tip the boat over!" Sandy wasn't singing though everyone thought she was.

"Rock the boat!" Everyone sang in unison except Sandy and Sango.

"No, no, no, don't….stop singing…." Sandy and Sango blurted out trying to keep the boat from tipping over. But to everyone else it sounded like "don't stop singing." Though they meant for them to stop. The song went on for ten more minutes.

"ROCK THE BOAT!" And with that Sandy and Sango were thrown over board and then the small row boat went after them.

"You imbeciles…" Sandy said.

"Rub a dub dub…rub a dub dub…hey! Hey!" Everyone turned to look at Spongebob, who was still singing, and started swimming towards him. "Hey do you guys wanna sing?" Nobody replied but Inuyasha put his hand on his head and pushed him underwater.

MEANWHILE

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were on their way. They walked through the forest looking for Naraku. They came across some harmless tree monkeys and Mermaid Man threw water balls at them and they ran away.

"Stop that, you old coot. Save your energy for when we find the real villain." Barnacle Boy yelled at Mermaid Man.

"But you can't trust anything in this strange land, Barnacle Boy. You never know. Gotta keep your guard."

"Yeah, guard. Not…BLAST EVERY LIVING THING YOU SEE!" As Barnacle Boy shouted Mermaid Man threw a water ball in his face which started an extremely stupid argument which lasted for a very long time.


	7. Do not tease the monkey

-1One by one, everyone tried to board the boat. This was very difficult. Eventually, everyone was back on the boat and back in order. Sandy had managed to keep the map as dry as possible but it got slightly wet making the ink bleed a little. The big black dot on the map which marked the island was split in half. Though it didn't make much of a difference because Sandy thought she could read it.

Soon, they reached an island that was by one of the black dots. This had to be it. Two islands so close together…..nah. Once the row boat hit land, they all came off the ship and examined their beautiful surroundings. Tropical fruit trees, sand, singing birds, sand, a beautiful view, and sand. Lots of sand.

"Wow, lucky guy." Spongebob said to himself.

"Yeah, lucky fella'." Sandy agreed.

"Oh great. Just wonderful. Now he is trying to distract us. But I won't fall for it!!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran off into the jungle.

"Gosh, he is hard headed." Sandy said to herself and everyone agreed.

"I think I'm starting to believe you a little bit. Sorry for doubting you but you never know with Naraku." Kagome apologized.

"I understand."

MEANWHILE

Squidward had gotten thrown in solitary confinement for messing up the entire labor camp by getting his tentacle stuck in the conveyor belt. He was wearing a straight jacket (is that what you call those things they put crazy people in?) and had Geistig krank (meaning mentally ill) tattooed on his forehead. He squirmed and cried but to no avail. The only thing he had to look forward to was an empty room.

MEANWHILE

Mermaid Man was once again on the ground, throwing a fit. "EEE…EEEEEEVVILLLL!!!!!EEEEEEEEEVVVVIILLLLL!!!!!!!!!" He screamed while punching and kicking the ground.

"Would you cut it out already! Just because its eyes are red doesn't mean it's evil. Get up! Just ignore it." Barnacle Boy said to him. Though the red eyed black monkey that sat on a low branch in a tree staring at them scared him as well to the point the couldn't look at it for too long without sensing something evil in the atmosphere. It just stared, what harm could come from that? "Mermaid Man, he's a monkey. Monkeys are supposed to be friendly and smart. They aren't evil." Barnacle Boy walked over to the monkey without looking directly at it. He began to joke with it.

"Hey boy, do you want a banana?" He laughed at himself. The monkey shook its head up and down as if it was trying to say yes. "Well, too bad. I don't have one!" He then cracked up into hysterical laughter as the monkey frowned and Mermaid Man stopped his tantrum to watch.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to do that Barnacle Boy. Would you like it if someone did that to you?" Mermaid Man gave some very good advice which Barnacle Boy completely ignored as he continued to goad the black monkey by teasing him.

"Does the monkey want a mango?" Once again, the monkey shook his head. "I don't have that either!" The monkey whimpered but as soon as Barnacle Boy turned away to laugh he grabbed a small stone. "Hey, hey monkey do you want---" He was cut off when the monkey threw the stone in his face. "Ouch!" He said. Then he was hit by two stones at once and looked up to see another monkey which was very identical to the first. Then, another monkey climbed down the tree and threw a rock at him. Mermaid Man watched him get hit with stones by at least ten other monkeys until they decided to stop with the small stuff.

"Wai….wait wait…don't do it!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed desperately when the group of black red eyed monkeys worked together to pick up a huge bolder. They plopped it on top of Barnacle Boy, leaving him momentarily paralyzed and speechless because of the lack of air flow due to the heavy bolder crushing his chest.

"I told you they were evil." Mermaid Man said to him.

MEANWHILE

Patrick, Sesshomaru, and Rin were getting along peacefully. Patrick and Rin were playing in the dirt together. They found a nearby pond and a bucket somebody had left behind and took some water to make mud. Patrick was acting like a little kid while playing with the mud. Actually, he was acting more like a pig because he was rolling around in it. Good times…good times.

Did I do a good job on this chapter or what with grammar? I didn't miss anything, did I? If I did please come to my house and slap me because I revised this chapter at least ten times.


	8. SQUEAKY MADNESS!

-1"Do you want to hear the most annoying sound in the world?" Spongebob asked but before anyone could respond he pulled out a recorder (instrument resembling a flute) and began to play it. He began to play a very raspy squeaky version of "Little Fugue in G Minor" which is normal played on the organ. Trust me, it was originally written for the organ and should have only been played on the organ. When reaching high notes, it made loud high pitched squeaks that could burst an ear drum. Oh, the pain which left everyone else paralyzed while Spongebob continued with the assault on his friends ears with the horrible instrument. Finally, someone strong enough to battle the loud noise, crawled on the ground holding their ears, and tackled him, causing him to swallow the recorder.

"HURRAY!!!" Everyone exclaimed happily while removing their hands from their ears and throwing them in the air. All of the victims high fived Sandy who came up with the power to tackle Spongebob. After that, he acted like nothing happened because swallowing the recorder had no affect on his insides. Suddenly, Inuyasha returned.

"He isn't here! This is the wrong island!" Inuyasha exclaimed, out of breath from searching.

"Well, look again. Maybe you missed something." Miroku suggested.

"Your right. I will return!" Inuyasha declared sounding very heroic as he ran off once again.

"Darn, I don't want to leave. I like it on this beautiful island. But he will make us leave once he realizes there is no one here." Sango said.

"Yeah. We can't make him search a third time. If we suggest it he will get mad and think we think he is stupid or something." Kagome replied.

"Well, he is stupid." Shippo stated while building a sand castle.

"Your right, he is. But not that stupid."

"Guys. I have an idea." Sandy said. She motioned for them to come near so she could whisper it in their ears. Later when Inuyasha returned, something seemed weird. Everyone was wearing sunglasses.

"Hey guys, what are ya---" Inuyasha was then blanked out by a flashing light. After that, they removed their shades.

"Oh my gosh! This is the island Naraku lives on." Sandy sounded very fake trying to convince Inuyasha to once again search the island.

"Really?! I'll find him!" For the third time, Inuyasha went to search the island. As soon as he was out of sight, everyone rolled on the ground and laughed.

"Wow Sandy, that was good. Where did you get that flash thing that makes people forget?" Kagome asked.

"Well, that's a long story that would be hard to tell," Sandy then thought of the day she went to Hollywood to audition for the Men in Black II movie( I think that's where the flash thing comes from), didn't get the part she wanted, and then angrily ran off with the flash thing, "But that isn't important right now. I think the important thing is we get to spend more time on the island." Though they were confused, everyone agreed with her.

MEANWHILE

The genie decided to take his wish back. Everything just went wrong but what can you expect from World War II? The genie poofed everyone back to Japan where he found them.

"YAY!!!" Everyone exclaimed.

"NAZIS!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!" Squidward randomly screamed with tears streaming down his face, kneeling down. Everyone stared at him weirdly. Suddenly, he began to foam at the mouth and attacked Jaken. He chewed him in his mouth before launching him 100 feet in the air. Sesshomaru walked beside Squidward.

"I like your style," he said, placing his arm around his shoulder as Jaken fell down to earth, "You'll be of good assistance during our travels."

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Jaken alright?" Rin asked pointing to Jaken, who had passed out because when he landed he hit his crotch first.

"Rin, is Jaken ever alright?" Rin shrugged her shoulders.

"Can I throw rocks at him while he sleeps?"

"Yes, Rin. You know you are always allowed," said Sesshomaru not being a very good father figure teaching Rin that is ok to beat up people smaller than you, "Well, I must be going. I will be back." And with that he disappeared in POP!

"Oh man! I can't believe he left. Now he can't compliment how well I throw big stones Jaken," She paused holding a stone in her hand, "Oh well." Then, she released the stone. Jaken then woke up from his unconsciousness but not for long as the stone hit his head and he fell backwards, hitting the back of his head on the rock he hurt his nuts on.

"I have an idea, lets follow him!" Patrick exclaimed being a little slow.

"Yeah, but nobody knows where Lord Sesshomaru goes." Rin said aiming another stone at Jaken. Squidward then pointed to his right as if he knew where to find Sesshomaru. Rin and Patrick, who was carrying Jaken on his back, followed him.

MEANWHILE

"We made it to the shore! Now lets go find evil!" Mermaid Man exclaimed as he ran into the water. Before Barnacle Boy could stop him he went to deep and fell under, "Help! Help!" He shouted trying to keep himself up.

"Stupid old coot," Barnacle Boy said to himself, "Maybe I should just leave him and wait for the current to wash him ashore."

Sorry I took a while for this chapter. This weekend I will try to update all of my stories. I get out of school Wednesday so then you guys have me all to yourselves! That means I will be bored meaning I will write a lot more.


	9. CoCoNutty!

-1Finally, Rin, unconscious Jaken, Squidward, and Patrick made it to the shore. Since there wasn't a boat, Rin pushed Patrick into the water and hopped on top of him. She began to use Jaken as a paddle. Squidward just jumped into the water because he didn't need Patrick to swim.

MEANWHILE

"Dammit! It's already dusk. I can't believe we wasted so much time!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, I guess we will just have to spend the night here." Kagome said.

"We could sleep under these beautiful stars." Sango said.

"Are you kidding me," Inuyasha blurted out, "Naraku is out there somewhere! We don't have time to admire the scenery. God, you women are so--"

"So what?" Sandy asked while cracking her knuckles. Before he could reply, all of the girls pinned him on the ground and took turns beating him until he cried. Then, the buried him in the sand up to his chin.

"Poor Inuyasha," Miroku said, "He was my friend. He didn't know what was in for him if he opened his mouth. I knew him well."

"Cut the shit, Miroku! I'm alive," Inuyasha said while spitting sand out of his mouth, "But yeah I'm stuck."

"Stay that way." The ladies said while laying in sand beside him.

MEANWHILE

"Isn't this just wonderful. All alone on this island, watching the sunset and listening to the waves?" Naraku said to his lover.

"Yeah, it is. Nobody but us."

'Well, um. Yeah about that.."

"You gave someone directions didn't you?"

"Yeah because I get lonely sometimes. Your not always here. I need friends ya know." Naraku explained calmly.

"I can't believe you told the whereabouts of our island. I mean there are other weird looking people living here but they can't do any harm, can they?" They both looked back at the man wearing a long wooden painted mask, stirring boiling water in the pot.

"Ok. Just forget it. And put your coconuts on. I hate it when your chest looks flat." Naraku said.

"Then why the hell did you marry me if you can't accept me for who I am?"

"Well I uh…I…" This was the beginning of a very stupid argument.

Sorry for making the chapter so short. Next time I promise you a longer chapter and even funnier.


	10. The Weird Ending

I am so terribly sorry for keeping everyone waiting. My laptop had gotten a virus, and it ate away the entire hard drive. So now I have a brand new Dell PC which I will try to take care of. I said try. So he is the final chapter you have all been waiting for.

Soon the night began to disappear from the sky. It was dawn. The first beams of light glared on the eyes of Kagome, who rubbed her eyes and got up. She began to shake everyone to get up except Inuyasha. Once that was done, all of the girls each grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair and began to pull him out of the sand.

Suddenly, he awoke screaming in pain, "OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK, MY HAIR! WHO THE HELL IS PULLING MY HA - -," Inuyasha was choking on sand that Plankton threw at him. He couldn't figure out who threw it so he wrongly accused Miroku of doing it.

"He did it! Not me." Miroku pointed to Plankton, who was looking the other way and whistling. Finally, Inuyasha was completely out of the sand. He calmly stood up and dusted the sand off of his clothes.

"You bitches are lucky you are girls. I don't hit girls." Inuyasha mumbled angrily.

"C'mon guys let's get going." Sango said and everyone ran over to the boat.

MEANWHILE

"Where are we?" Rin said while sitting on a small island.

Then Squidward shouted, "We're in the middle of NOWHERE!"

MEANWHILE ON NARAKU'S ISLAND

Suddenly, the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy theme song began to play. Naraku didn't have a clue where it was coming from and the two super heroes ran onto the scene looking very serious.

"Are you Naraku?" Mermaid Man asked and the theme music paused.

"Why, yes. Yes I am. And this is my wife Se----"

"Prepare to fight for EEEVVIILLLL never wins!" The theme song began to play as the two heroes jumped on Naraku and began to beat him up. Mermaid Man smashed his face into the ground repetitively while Barnacle Boy twisted his legs like a pretzel.

"What's going on here?!" Sandy yelled and everyone froze.

"What the fuck? Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?! And since when did you have boobs?!?!" Inuyasha then passed out from shock.

"Sandy, I thought you said the wife was a woman?" Miroku asked with a mixture of disappointment and shock in his voice.

"The picture looked like a girl, due to the make up and all." Sandy explained.

Plankton randomly cried, "What did you old guys do to my idol," He ran over to Naraku, "Oh man. Are you ok?" Naraku ignored Plankton, accidentally squished him as he stood up, and dusted off his tight white clothes which showed off his gross unhealthy looking body.

"Can't you all see? I am a woman. I have always been. Can't you just accept that?" Sesshomaru spoke in a girly voice and about to cry.

"I love Sesshomaru. He was made for me…well she. We are married and we moved to this island to get away from those who refuse to accept our type of relationship. I mean I gave Sandy a map because I figured she would be ok with it. She is cool like that." Naraku explained to everyone who listened, including Inuyasha who had awoken from unconsciousness to hear it.

"I accept your relationship, oh Great Evil Lord." Plankton said peeling himself off of the ground. Once again, Naraku ignored him.

"Of course I am ok with you guys. It only shocked me because I thought…yeah you know already but I am cool with it like you said." Sandy stated.

"Wait. Are you still evil?" Barnacle Boy asked Naraku.

"Eehhh, no. I guess not. And to prove it," Naraku paused to search in his pockets, "Kagome, take my jewel shards. I won't be needing them." He placed a handful of the shards in her hand. She stood there incredulous to what had just happened, staring at the sparkling pinkish purple sacred jewel shards.

"Wow Kagome, that's like five of them." Sango said standing next to her.

"It's great to see someone who has realized that there is no need for evil and crime." Mermaid Man complimented while putting his right arm around Naraku's shoulder. Barnacle Boy patted him on the back and then there was a white flash which left the three rubbing their eyes.

"Autograph!" Spongebob excitedly shouted while running towards his favorite heroes with a picture in his hands. He just took it himself but the color in it was still developing.

"Just freeze and," Spongebob obeyed Barnacle Boy's words, "And we will give you an autograph."

"None of this happened. He isn't married to the villain. He isn't married to the villain. And worst of all the villain is GUY. None of this happened." Inuyasha said to himself like a mad man.

"Aw this is just awesome! Two guys that aren't married to women means that there are two less married women in the world. I love gay guys! They make my life easier." Miroku said happily. He smiled about it until Sango slapped him.

"You seem to forget about gay girls. What if those two women happen to be married to other women?" Sango spoke, destroying Miroku's happy theory.

"I hate lesbians." He mumbled under his breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We found you!" Rin wrapped her arms around him.

"Who's we?" Sesshomaru asked. He looked up to see Jaken, running straight at him, Patrick, walking with a stupid expression on his face, and Squidward, who was back to his normal self again. Jaken hugged Sesshomaru and he pushed him off which sent him flying into a tree.

"Well, we are all together again." Spongebob said, holding his signed photo of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, since when did you have those things?" Rin curiously asked. Sesshomaru looked away. He reached in his shirt and pulled out both of the coconut shells and threw them away.

"What things, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked nervously.

"Who are those weird guys?" She asked him. The island people were watching everybody. One was making a fire and another stood beside him holding a doll that looked like Naraku.

"Ooo! Look, my fans are at it again!" Naraku clapped his hands.

"Rin, those are the island natives and Naraku seems to think that they like him." Sesshomaru explained to the curious little girl. The island people put a big black pot filled with water on top of the fire. It came to a boil and they threw the Naraku doll into the water. The real Naraku's skin began to turn red, "Honey, are you ok? Your skin looks weird."

"Yeah, I'm fine snook ums. They are so cute. Bathing my look alike. One day they will give me a bath." The one villager man took the doll out of the pot and threw it into the fire under it. The real Naraku started to smoke. When he realized this, he began to run around in circles and scream. He screamed even louder as the smoke soon turned into flames. Everyone watched silently until he completely burned to ashes.

"YAY!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Plankton was laying on the ground crying, "NOOOO!!! You weren't supposed to die!"

"Well, there goes my husband. Not that I care. C'mon, Rin. Let's leave this stupid place." Rin didn't hear him because she was to busy singing.

"Ashes, ashes," She sang spreading the ashes everywhere, " We all fall down!"

"_I should have never taught her that song."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Well, I must admit, this was an interesting adventure." Kagome said and everyone agreed.

"You know, I never figured out where that music was coming from when the hero guys came here." Sesshomaru said. He looked up in the trees and saw monkeys dressed in suits and holding orchestra instruments. He shook his head trying to pretend he did not see that.

"Let's boogie!" Patrick randomly yelled. Kagome set up her boom box and popped in a CD. The first song that played was "Milkshake". Sesshomaru, wearing his coconut shell boobs, began dancing and everyone formed a circle around him. Patrick and Spongebob hopped in the circle and joined him, until stripper music began to play. Sesshomaru stood by a little tree, using it as a pole.

"Take it off!" The girls were shouting at him. Kagome and Sandy threw dollar bills at him while Inuyasha threw rocks at him and missed terribly. Once Sesshomaru was completely undressed, Inuyasha was throwing up.

"You don't like this?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha kneeling beside him.

"Eww get away from me! Oh my gosh I can't believe I saw my brother's ugly…" Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, Sesshomaru butted in.

"What's so ugly about it," Sesshomaru didn't even let him speak, "Get off my island!"

"Make me." About ten seconds later, Inuyasha is seen flying through the air and into the water. He did return to the island one day in a disguise. He had grown a full mustache and cut his hair really short. Nobody recognized him, even his own brother, who kissed him and tried to make out with him.

"Get off me! I am your brother you sicko!" Inuyasha explained.

"Oops…" Sesshomaru backed away and vomited. Once this was over, Inuyasha told everybody who he was and they all lived happily ever after on the island, all desperately in need of mental help but they never received it.

THE END!

Was this a good ending? I am just doubting it for some reason. Send me a review to tell me how I did.


End file.
